Devices for clearing accumulation of matter, such as snow, from a surface and methods of using such devices are known in the art. Generally, it is necessary to clear matter that is accumulated over a vast area and such a task must be completed efficiently to allow the surface to be used for its designated purpose (e.g., passage of traffic). Thus, there is a need for ways to improve the ability of conventional surface clearing devices to accomplish their tasks effectively and efficiently.